High solids explosive compositions are desirable for use in explosive applications. They contain high solids loadings of energetic filllers such as HMX, Cl-20, TEX, TNAZ etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,553 discloses certain compositions made by coacervation precipitation in which the precipitation agent is hexane. As described in the patent, there is a need for highly filled explosive compositions that can be pressed or extruded. This is the field to which the present invention is directed.